Six Minutes KyouHaru OneShot
by Megane Princess
Summary: Kyouya would like to give Haruhi 'special attention' before club begins.. But he has a time limit. Rated M for sexual content


Six Minutes [KyouHaru OneShot]

Pairing: Kyouya Ootori x Haruhi Fujioka, Kyoharu, Kyouharu

Rating: M [nsfw]

*Reviews Reccomended*

"Are you sure about this sempai? Don't you think the others would catch on?"

Haruhi was skeptical about the upperclassman's actions. His hand gripped hers tightly as he led her into the empty clubroom. Her face flushed slightly as she saw the room was without members, much to Kyouya's liking. He shut the door and she heard a soft click in the silence as he locked it from the inside. Smirking he wrapped his arm around Haruhi's narrow frame, letting his binders slip to the ground. The clatter did not alarm the Ootori, he was more focused on the nape of his lovers neck. Haruhi's face flushed as he ravaged her neck with hasty kisses and slight nips of her soft skin. She let out soft breaths as his other hand shifted from hers and trailing down to the small of her back. Haruhi's hands remained close to herself, holding onto her notebook tightly as he brought her close. She let out a small cry as he bit down hard on her tender flesh, his hand massaging her back, making her grind upon him and he let out a soft grunt of satisfaction.

"K-kyouya.." She looked up at the large clock, "Club starts in ten minutes..."

In response, the taller smirked, as his hand crept away from the other, and holding the back of her neck tenderly.

"Perfect... I'll satisfy you in six."

She gave him a confused look as she felt the opposite hand slip into her pants, gripping onto her soft backside, taking her by surprise as he lowered her onto a table. She tried to struggle, knowing the other was going to do what he could to make her have release in exactly the time he had previously mentioned. As if he had read her mind, the bespectacled man smirked as he had her positioned just to his liking. Her legs were now wrapped around him, there was no bluffs on this man's face. He thrust unto her, she bit down upon her lip, trying not to prove to the other that the mere contact of their bodies was enough to push her over the edge. He thrust a bit faster, making sure his steadily growing erection was aligned with her throbbing clitoris so he could relish in her cries… Which weren't coming.

"Haruhi~…" He said in his soothing voice, sending a shiver down the female's spine.. "Where are those admirable mewls I've grown so fond of?"

She blushed brightly at the suggestion, attempting not to let one out as his grind became pleasurably and teasingly slow, setting her on edge.

"Don't make me have to take force... You know how I feel about force~"

A smirk crept upon his face and Haruhi gulped hard. She very much enjoyed Kyouya's sometimes-forceful behavior, but the intimidation did tend to get to her. He bit down hard upon Haruhi's neck and proceeded to suck, the initial bite making Haruhi wail in pleasure. He smiled as his pace picked up, making her let out soft gasps and moans as he mock-pumped her. Her head tossed and turned and his smile grew wider, noisy breaths escaping him as well.

"Now there we are~..."

He happily continued his motions, enjoying her moans as such; he lifted her leg above his shoulder making her cry aloud. She started to mumble incoherent data, some about her going to explode and it would happen any moment. She was unsure if she had already broken her limit, but she was sure she would feel its full effects in a matter of moments. He picked up speed, going harder as she imagined him filling her to the rim, satisfying her with his manhood. She moaned out shakily, her cry filling the air for a full minute and he smiled. Kyouya looked up at the clock and said softly,

"Missed my mark... It's only been four minutes."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow and gave a shocked expression. He was correct, almost no time had passed but she had felt an eternity on that table.

"Now, Haruhi time for you to clean up. Club starts in eleven minutes."

-End-


End file.
